Stupidity
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." -Albert Einstein-


**Warn: OOC, Misstype, dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Chara: Ueki Kosuke x Mori Ai**

**.**

**Stupidity**

**.**

**.**

"_**Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."**_

_**-Albert Einstein-**_

.

.

Ueki Kosuke.

Pemuda enam belas tahun yang punya rambut berwarna hijau. Bola matanya kecil, hitam, dan kadang bisa terlihat tajam. Dia senang berbuat baik dan membersihkan taman kota. Mengorbankan diri sendiri adalah hobinya.

Aku, Mori Ai. Teman yang dia punya semenjak usia dua belas tahun yang pernah mengira bahwa dia dan sifat anehnya adalah alien yang datang dari planet asing untuk menghancurkan bumi. Saat aku kembali menceritakan dugaan anehku dulu pada Ueki, dia hanya tertawa, lalu terdiam dan bertanya, "Benarkah?"

Wajahnya benar-benar serius waktu itu, aku mengira dia sakit hati.

"Tidakkah seharusnya alien berwajah aneh?" tanyanya lagi, "Mungkin seperti cumi, gurita, atau masakanmu yang bertentakel."

Dan aku memukulnya. Keras sekali di kepala.

"Untuk apa itu tadi, Mori?"

Tidak bisakah dia bersikap hormat pada seorang gadis yang berusia enam belas tahun sepertiku?

"Hei, Mori."

Dasar Ueki bodoh!

.

.

Aku memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang mendera kepalaku. Nafas hangat Ueki menggelitik leherku, berat. Nafasnya berat. Aku tak bisa mendengar apapun selain nafas kami yang saling bersahutan. Aku rasa, Sano, Hideyoshi, dan Rinko juga tak bergerak.

Liburan Natal, kami berkunjung ke onsen milik Sano untuk diperkerjakan secara gratis di sana. Sano bilang banyak pegawainya yang libur, jadi kami membantu sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah diperbolehkan menginap dan makan tanpa bayar.

Waktu itu aku mendapat tugas mengantar handuk ke salah satu ruangan onsen. Lorong yang kulewati agak basah. Kakiku melangkah agak ragu dan hati-hati, namun tumpukan handuk di lenganku bergerak meminta perhatianku. Karena tidak konsentrasi, aku menginjak genangan air.

Handuknya jatuh berhamburan.

"Mori!" itu suara Ueki. Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?

Tubuhku condong ke belakang. aku pasti akan jatuh. Lantai ini terbuat dari kayu yang keras, pasti akan sakit.

Tapi aku salah.

Ternyata Ueki berdiri di belakangku, berniat mencegah aku terjatuh. Namun tekanan tubuhku justru membawanya ikut. suara bedebam yang agak keras melintas di telingaku. Punggung Ueki pasti membentur lantai.

Tapi dia tidak meringis.

Aku membuka mata yang sempat tepejam, dan menyadari lengan milik lelaki melingkari pinggulku.

Aku ingin berteriak.

"Mori…"

Ueki?

"… kau tak apa?"

Aku terdiam. Kenapa justru mengkhawatirkanku? Bukankah dia yang membentur lantai dengan sangat keras? "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah…" dia tersengal, "… gak apa-apa."

Lalu Sano, Rinko, dan Hideyoshi berteriak dan datang mendekat. Aku meronta, tapi tangan Ueki tak mau lepas. Aku menghindar dengan menutup mata. Ueki tertawa.

Bodoh! Bukan saatnya tertawa.

"U-Ueki?" Sano bertanya, bingung.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Mori hampir terjatuh, tadi," Ueki menyahut.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua yang terjatuh."

"Iya," dia tertawa lagi, "Paling tidak, Mori tidak membentur lantai."

Wajahku panas. Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa denganku?

"Lalu, untuk apa tangan itu?" Hideyoshi mengambil alih. Aku semakin memejamkan mataku erat-erat.

"Ah?" Ueki bertanya, lalu aku bisa merasakan tekanan di pinggulku menghilang. Buru-buru aku berdiri dan lari menuju kamar, tapi lagi-lagi Ueki muncul dan menarik tanganku.

"Mori?"

"Ada apa lagi?" aku bertanya tak sabaran.

"Kau tak terluka, kan?"

Csss…

Cahaya lampu yang memang redup waktu itu membuat wajahnya menggelap. Matanya tersembunyi di balik poni hijaunya yang cukup panjang. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Ueki punya hidung yang sedikit mancung, tulang rahang yang bagus, dan wajah yang terlihat semakin dewasa. Semenjak saat dimana Ueki datang menolongku yang terjatuh dengan sayapnya sewaktu melawan Anon, aku belum pernah lagi melihat sisinya yang menurutku keren. Kali ini, entah kenapa hal itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Dia, keren.

"Baguslah. Aku terlalu khawatir."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah? Aku tak apa-apa," dia mengibaskan tangan, lalu berbalik dan pergi. Punggungnya yang dia tunjukkan padaku begitu terlihat kuat, aku rasa, tak salah jika bergantung padanya. Tapi…

"Ueki!"

Dia terpeleset dan terjatuh. Aku berlari mendekat dan ikut terpeleset di sampingnya. Kenapa lantai di sini juga basah?

Lalu Ueki tertawa lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Ne, Mori, kau harus hati-hati."

Apa-apaan? Seharusnya dia juga bilang hal yang sama pada dirinya. Dasar Ueki bodoh! "Berhentilah membuatku khawatir, bodoh."

"Aa? Baiklah." Dia berdiri, dan menarikku. "Tidak akan," dia menjawab, "Aku ingin kau selalu memikirkanku." Lalu dia maju dan memelukku.

Gila.

"U-Ueki..."

"Bye, Mori."

Dia pergi lagi. Kali ini, dengan mulus tanpa ada lantai licin yang akan membuatnya terjatuh. Aku masih terdiam dan belum bisa berpikir.

Tadi itu, apa?

.

.

Reuni kami yang selanjutnya dilaksanakan tepat di penghujung Desember. Hideyoshi yang dengan semangatnya mengusulkan hal ini. Dia bilang, momennya pas sekali.

Alasan bodoh.

Hideyoshi dan Ueki memang setipe.

Kami berkumpul di rumah Rinko. Rumah yang tak terlalu besar, tapi rapi dan nyaman. Jika nanti aku memiliki suami dan tak lagi tinggal dengan orang tua, aku ingin rumahku senyaman ini. Dari sini, festival kembang api yang dibuat di alun-alun kota bisa terlihat. Cahayanya berwarna-warni, cantik dan kontras dengan malam yang gelap. Salju turun tipis, tak terlalu mengganggu.

Di tanganku, mug berisi coklat panas terasa hangat. Sambil menikmati suasana, aku menyesapnya pelan-pelan.

"Ne, Ai… kau dan Ueki, sudah ada di mana?"

Aku tersedak.

Pertanyaan Rinko setengah jam yang lalu muncul lagi di kepalaku.

Waktu itu, kami baru selesai makan bersama. Aku membantu Rinko mencuci piring-piring yang menumpuk bekas makanan. Aku bersyukur hanya ada kami berdua di sana, jika ada Sano atau Hideyoshi, atau malah Ueki sendiri, aku tak tahu harus bersikap apa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Aku pikir kalian sudah jadian, berkencan… yah, hal semacam itu." Sahutnya senang.

"E-eh?"

Rinko berdecak pelan, "Kenapa terkejut?"

Aku berdehem, lalu mengeringkan tanganku. Piring-piring sudah bersih dan ada di tempatnya masing-masing. "Aku tak mengerti." Seingatku, aku dan Ueki hanya teman. Dia tak pernah menunjukkan rasa tertariknya. Oke kami sudah remaja dan bukan lagi anak dua belas tahun yang terjebak dalam afeksi yang bernama pertemanan. Ada hal yang lebih dari itu, meski mungkin, dari aku dan Ueki, hanya aku yang mengerti.

Pembicaraan ini membuat kepala sakit.

"Hah?" Rinko terkejut, lalu tertawa pelan, "Kenapa? Bukankah terlalu jelas?"

"Jelas?"

"Bahkan orang seperti Hideyoshi pun tahu."

Hah?

"Mori?"

Lamunanku buyar ketika Ueki masuk dan memanggilku. Aku membeku melihatnya yang berpenampilan sedikit beda hari ini. Kaus berlengan panjang putih dan jeans yang longgar dan tertekuk di mata kaki. Dia… aku harus mengakuinya, lumayan.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami di depan?" dia melangkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Apa masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan di sini? Apa perlu aku bantu?"

Lihat? Rinko pasti salah. Tidak mungkin Ueki tertarik. Bukankah dia selalu menawarkan bantuan pada semua orang? Lalu apa bedanya denganku?

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Aku ingin coklat panas," Ueki menyahut. Tidak nyambung. Bodoh. Iya, kan?

"Biar aku ambilkan." Kataku sebelum meletakkan mug coklat punyaku. Aku membuka lemari, dan mengambil termos berisi coklat dari sana. Ketika aku berbalik, aku terjebak. "U-Ueki?" Apa yang dilakukannya di jarak sedekat ini?

Ueki meraih tanganku, matanya terlihat sayu. "Jarimu berdarah."

Ah. Iya. Tadi aku sempat memecahkan sebuah piring dan membersihkannya sendiri. Tapi, kenapa aku tak merasakan apa-apa?

"Kau harus hati-hati, Mori."

Kata-kata itu lagi.

Ueki merogoh sakunya, mencari plaster luka, lalu menempelkannya di telujukku. Aku diam. Pergerakan Ueki selanjutnya tak bisa ditebak, dia maju dan menarik jariku. Lalu mengecupnya pelan. Kemudian dia tertawa, "Kiss away the pain. Aku dengar dari kakak begitu."

Ini bukan adegan romantis.

"Terima kasih," aku berujar ketus dan menarik tanganku kasar darinya. Menyebalkan! Dia memang bodoh! Dan kenapa juga wajahku panas?

"Mori," Ueki menarikku, aku berhenti, "Kenapa marah?"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah," dia berkeras.

"Tidak!"

"Lihat? Nadamu tinggi."

Aku diam. Malas meladeni.

Dia menghela nafas, lalu menepuk kepalaku. Rasanya hangat. "Bagiku, tak masalah jika aku terluka atau yang sakit, aku hanya tidak suka kalau Mori marah padaku."

"Hah?"

Mata Ueki tenggelam ketika dia tersenyum lebar. "Raut kebingungan Mori jarang terlihat. Aku suka."

Tidak mungkin!

Rasa hangat, menjauh dari pipiku!

"Aku suka Mori yang seperti ini."

Well, ini mengejutkan.

Rinko berkata Hedeyoshi pun tahu. Hideyoshi yang setipe dengan Ueki, yang tingkat intelijesinya sama dengan Ueki, tahu. Jika aku tidak tahu, maka aku lebih bodoh darinya, juga dari Ueki. Ueki itu bodoh. Jika aku lebih bodoh, aku pasti…"Idiot."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Mori?"

Idiot. "Aku… idiot."

Dia tertawa.

Apa ini lucu?

.

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Fiksi pertama di fandom ini. Semoga gak merusak dan ngebikin para fans Law of Ueki yang lain patah hati.**

**Saya selalu menyukai review… jadi, silahkan beri saya asupan semangat dengan itu… ^^V**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
